


After Wendy Gathered Berries

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Wendy is shocked after she sees something unusual. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Peter on Trial, The Play's the Thing, Demise of Hook, etc.





	After Wendy Gathered Berries

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Wendy smiled after she placed berries in a basket. *There are plenty of berries for everyone. Peter Pan. My brothers. The Lost Boys.* She lifted the basket and flew near trees. 

Wendy began to frown. *I'll have to avoid Captain Hook. He always tries to capture Peter Pan with me. Captain Hook always forces me to walk the plank before Peter saves me* she thought. A thoughtful expression formed. *I remember seeing Captain Hook walking by a figure wrapped in a blanket recently.*

Wendy found herself near Captain Hook's ship. She turned to the plank before her eyes widened.

There were ropes around Captain Hook's body. His arms were tied behind his back. He scowled before he viewed a woman wearing a blanket. His eyes settled on her long teeth. 

*Poor Captain Hook. He is a gentleman sometimes* Wendy thought. She saw the other pirates and decided not to release him. *I might replace him.* Wendy glanced at the woman in the blanket. *I could give the berries to her, but she'll probably force me to walk the plank with Captain Hook* she thought.

Wendy departed after she heard Captain Hook's voice.

''I tried to comfort you after my older brother disfigured you years ago, my betrothed. I bought you from a fair a week ago. You forced me to walk the plank after I bought the wrong Kitty Woo Woo a few minutes ago.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
